Lillian Cledwyn
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Life Before Ilvermorny Finlay Cledwyn and Callista Zarikos had been best friends since they were young. It wasn't until Finlay turned eleven, though, that things started to change. His feelings started to get more... figured out, and he soon contacted Calla, basically beginning their pen-pal relationship. Once he moved to America and Calla to England, their letters slowed down as they both started School, but one thing was for certain: Finlay knew that his feelings leaned towards love for Calla and if it was the last thing he would do, he would marry her. Keep in mind, he figured this out when he was THIRTEEN. After graduation on both ends, the two met again in England. Calla was unemployed and Finlay was in training as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Over the months, they reconnected, and soon married. The Cledwyns returned to America, where Finlay took on a position as Charms Professor and Head of Pukwudgie House, while Calla stayed home and did various other jobs, most commonly subbing. It wasn't until a few months later that their lives changed forever. On May 23rd, 2025, Lillian Rose Cledwyn entered the world. She was normal length and weight for a newborn, but had a layer of downy blonde fuzz covering her head. Neither of her parents knew who she would take after, since both had blonde hair, and decided to wait. Finlay chose her first name, seeing that he often called Calla his Calla Lily, and Lily into Lillian wasn't that far of a stretch. So, Lillian Rose it was. What was ironic was that Finlay's best school friend, Tristan Anderson, was named as godfather, and the Cledwyns were named as godparents to his own son. It was a classic you-name-me-as-your-kid's-godfather-I'll-name-you-as-mine thing. Lillian and James, Tristan's son, were as thick as thieves from the minute they were first introduced, leading to more headaches for all of their parents. Lillian's first five years of life passed normally, and also her first sign of magic appeared during this time. When her mother was busy with dishes, instead of playing with Lillian, the younger girl startled to wail, and the glass cabinets behind her, the ones that stored all of the Cledwyn family movie collection, shattered suddenly. Calla turned, and immediately began to comfort Lillian, who was scared out of her mind. She cleaned up everything, and sat down to explain what had just happened to Lillian. She finally understood, and is excited for her letter to Ilvermorny once she becomes of age... alongside with James. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Lillian is, to say the least, one of the nicest kids people will ever meet. She's honest, but not in the brutally honest way like her godfather is at times. She is also quite intelligent, and enjoys being able to use her quick mind. She can easily get Os and EEs in classes, and even though her father is the Charms Professor, she enjoys his stern hand and learning style. She is also quite stubborn like her mother, which can be both good and bad at times. Lillian is also very loyal to people who manage to gain her trust, such as her parents and godfather, and his son, James. She loves playing mind games... Like too much, but seems to enjoy it and seems to keep her busy, so her parents don't do anything about stopping her. Appearance Anastasia Bezrukova Lillian has her mother's blonde hair and her father's bluish-grey eyes. She stands at about 3'6", at the age of six, and is usually found dressed in white, blue, or green shirts and jeans. Her walk is very quick, close to a run, but it increases when she sees James... When she's around him, her cheeks take on a reddish tint, making her parents and Tristan laugh. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Ilvermorny Category:Ilvermorny Characters